


Your innocent, sweet friend becomes a muscular, dominant werewolf

by iusethisformygwascripts



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: ASMR, Cuddles, Cum Eating, Degradation, F/M, Fdom, Fearplay, Femdom, Monster Girl, Multiple Orgasms, Pup Play, Puppy Play, Sweet, Teratophilia, Werewolf, huge clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iusethisformygwascripts/pseuds/iusethisformygwascripts
Kudos: 13





	Your innocent, sweet friend becomes a muscular, dominant werewolf

(forest ambience keeps going through the whole thing except when it’s specified to stop. the girl when not a werewolf has a cute, high voice. use a different voice actor OR a voice changer/modulator for the werewolf bit. or just speak in a different voice. the werewolf should optionally sound lower pitched and more gravely, alternatively more hiss-like, with some monstery sound effects spliced in when specified, or when you think it fits. 

there’s already dialogue for the sex and cuddling sections but i encourage you to add on your own improvised moans, dirty talk and i guess cuddle talk(?) on top of that if you feel like it.)

hey! you’re here. i’m glad you could show up. i’m sorry about all of this i know it’s weird, not something we’ve done before, just meeting up in the woods like this, but i promise it’ll be alright, we’ll both be fine, okay?

alright, good. you know how you’ve stuck with me for so long, right? we know each other so well and i trust you like a lot, you know? do you trust everything i say, do you feel like you know me enough to know id never knowingly hurt you? 

okay, that’s good. i’m glad to hear that, ha ha. so, here’s the thing. when i turn, i’ll be fully aware of everything i do, but my brain will work, well, differently. all these hormones and primal instincts running buck wild and being amplified by a thousand. you might not recognize me, like, at all, but i promise it’s still me and i don’t want to hurt you, at all. i’m going to do and say things i don’t mean right now, and things that i might regret, but i’ll be back to normal in not too long. i promise, alright? 

i think it’ll start soon. would you tie this strap to that tree? (sound of a chain being moved)

put it around the really thick part. i’ll be really really strong but i don’t know like, exactly how strong. that tree looks thick enough though. (chain sound stops) 

okay, that should be enough. come over here and hold me until it starts, okay? I don’t want to think about you know, the werewolf stuff right now, alright? (sounds of the listeners footsteps on leaf covered ground) 

let’s stay like this for a little bit, okay? 

You hair, it’s so soft… could i caress it for a little bit?

That’s good. You’re quite just… cozy. To be with. Would you lay down in the leaves with me?

Great! (sounds of them both laying down)

Here, let me hold your head there at the crook of my neck and stroke your hair. (asmr-y sound of the listener’s hair being stroked)

(little giggle) you’re so… soft. Your hair but also like… your hands. We should do this more often.

Wanna turn around so I can spoon you? (sounds of listener turning around in the leaves)  
Alright, does this feel good?

Great! Want me to caress your chest? Or am I going too fast? I don’t know, just taking care of you like this just takes my mind off, you know, being a wolf person… 

It’s okay? Alright. I’m glad. Mind if I feel your stomach?

Alright…

It’s so… soft. (giggle) like it when I squish it like that?

Wanna stay like this a little?

Caress your chest and hair? Of course!

good. i really like... like you, as a friend of course! 

I think it might be coming on soon but let’s just not think of that until like… when it’s right there, you know?

Alright, good. I think I want to like… hug you really tight for a little, would you like that? 

Okay, I’m gonna squish you now! (slightly labored sounds as she squishes the listener character)

(sound stops) (she lets out a sigh) how was that? (giggle) Good? I’m glad. 

I’m really glad I have you as a friend, you know? You make me really happy and calm…

This is good for you to? I’m glad, haha. 

Okay, I’m starting to feel tingly. Let me just… hold you tight again a little. It’s coming on soon.

(she’s silent for a little while before letting out a sigh). Yeah, it’s starting now… 

i feel... i feel tingly... god, yeah, it’s starting... 

look up at the moon... (sounds of wind blowing through the leaves starts. her voice gets more labored and kind of aggressive and desperate as the transformation progresses)

y-yeah... i feel it now, god... i-it feels... good... (she falls to her knees)

g-god... (sounds of clothes tearing starts, along with the sound of dry leaves being moved around)

(leaf, clothing and wind sounds stop) (wolf or monster howl) (sounds of birds flying out of trees) (sound of liquid pouring onto dry leaves, like from a bottle starts)

(growling) 

(now in gravely, growly low pitched werewolf voice) hello... 

I know you can’t see me right now, but I see you. You’re… so small now. I’m so big. I feel… amazing. I’m so warm, I’m… pouring. My adrenaline… god. Fuck. I’m so strong. Look here. 

you seem convinced of the safety of this chain and so was non-wolf me, but i guess it’s durability is now... up to the test. 

(sound of a growl as the chain is ripped apart) 

guess we really are that naive... well, now i’m free to do whatever.. i.. want...

do you hear that noise? that sound of pouring water, or is it water? you can’t see any here in the dark now, can you? i can tell you it’s not... water. 

drool? no, or, only in part. i am drooling as well, but most of it is... my wetness. as i mentioned, these hormones, these impulses, really do a number... on my brain... i think freud said that our main impulses are that of survival, undoing the chain, and that of... life, procreation, and i’m looking at my solution for that one... right... now (monstery snarl and sound of someone being pounced on and pinned to the ground) 

(sound of water pouring on dry leaves stops)(satisfied giggle) hows this make you feel? you’re so, completely, helpless, right now, aren’t you? do you feel that against you? what do you think it is?

no, it’s not a penis. ew, “penis”, what a turnoff. no, it’s not a “penis” or a “cock” as i’d prefer calling it. it’s my clit.

yes, it’s huge, i know. that’s just the hormones doing their thing. you feel that wetness in your pants? that’s my dripping cunt soaking you. it feels like you’ve taken a warm bath with them, doesn’t it? 

yeah, i know. Let me grind my clit on you...

(low laugh) you like that, yeah? i can feel you’re hard now... would you like taking those wet pants off? you don’t even have to answer, i think that’d be much more comfortable. here, let me help you. (sounds of clothes being torn apart) 

ooh wait, the moon’s going bare again. now you can have a real look at me, in the moonlight...

aren’t i... perfect? nine feet tall, so muscular, big tits, gigantic, thick clit, my big mane, and these pheromones that you humans can barely even process but that would drive any other werewolf.... (now extremely close to the listener characters ear) insane (sounds of more cloth ripping)

you see this clit? you see how big it is? now compare it to your little cock. that normal tiny little human cock wasn’t that impressive even by your standards, but compare it to my clit. you’re so pathetic. B-but you smell amazing… let me just taste you...

Let me just (sounds of her licking at the human). God, you taste… amazing. Hey, don’t move! Be good and I won’t scratch you. (licking sounds start again) god… your chest… let me lick a little at your nipple (giggle) (licking sounds).

I know it’s sensitive! I don’t care! (licking sounds resume)

Let me just get further and further down…(she licks him further and further down) 

(beteen licks) God, your thighs… your… your cock. Your little puppy cock… It’s getting hard…

Does that feel good? When I lick at the underside of that hard little cock? 

That’s such a cute whimper, but you’ve got to stop (labored sounds of her fighting you) moving around… (licking continues)

Spread your legs for me, slut. 

I said SPREAD!

Good puppy. Let me lick at that little hole...

I can tell you’re enjoying this, my little puppy...

(licking for a little while as the human struggles)

God, your whimpers are so pathetic, hahah...

Fucking hell. Pathetic. you’re so small and weak. you’re just a little toy i can use, aren’t you? let me show you. (sound of movement on dry leaves) (sound of liquid pouring onto dry leaves starts again) here, now i flipped you over. i’m going to fuck you, slut. face down, ass up.

i said face down! (growls)

yeah, puppy, i know it hurts when i scratch you, that’s the fucking point. now do as i say.

(pouring sound stops) good puppy. do you feel that against your ass? that’s my clit. it’s thick, right? do you feel how fucking wet it is? 

(very wet sounds of a cock or clit in this case entering something) 

wow... you’re so tight. we’re barely any way in though, puppy. this is quite pathetic (giggle) 

(more very wet sounds) 

attaboy, that’s better. half way inside. i know it’s painful. i don’t care. spread for me. 

good pup...

(even more wet sounds) (growly moan)

that’s a good puppy... good boy! how’s that feel?

i know it hurts. you’ve never taken anything this big before, if anything at all.

oh, i see you blushing, you’ve taken it up the ass before, haven’t you? such a pathetic little slut. 

(she starts fucking him. very wet fucking sounds)

(moans in between sentences) tell me, a dildo?

hooked up with a guy? or someone else with a dick? 

a strapon?

you feel like someone who’d be into (moan) pegging... hahaha, (moan)

let me feel that little cock...

oh, you’re rock hard? such a slut... now tell me...

you own a dildo? 

of course you do... such a little buttslut...

(fucking becomes faster)

but this is better than that, right? it doesn’t even compare, does it?

i knew it, my little whore. i knew this would be... (moan) better. 

let me feel that cock again...

oh, the tip is all wet. you’re close, aren’t you?

yeah, i figured. let me slow down (fucking goes to the initial, slower pace)

feels good, doesn’t it? 

good puppy. i think i’ll jack you off a little, because you’ve been... okay, so far, despite being a little bit pathetic from the beginning. (sounds of a wet cock being jacked off as she slowly fucks him) 

hehe, I like those moans. gonna cum soon, aren’t you?

Awh? Begging? What’s that mean?

What are you saying? I can’t hear it over how pathetic your little whimpers are.

Faster? Yeah?

use your words, slut.

Okay, okay, I’ll go faster, hahaha... (wet fucking sound goes back to earlier faster speed)

awh, is it too much? your whines... (moan) are precious...

such a good puppy... let me just let go of that cock (jacking off sound stops) and cup my paw under your tip…

You cumming for me? I want you to empty those tight balls right into my hand like a good little boy. 

gonna cum? cum for me, puppy... release that sweet cum right into my paw... that’s it baby... keep going... 

that’s a good puppy (fucking slows down, jacking off starts again but slowly)

let me get the last bit out (fucking sound stops)

sensitive? that’s alright, just a little bit left, let me get the last drops out...

hey, it’s okay, it’s over soon... (jacking off speeds up by a lot for a second before slowing down to the previous speed again) (giggle) 

(jacking off stops) i’m sorry baby i’ll stop now (giggle)

sit down for me. you see all this sweet cum in my paw? you came so much, puppy. you were so good for me. 

Shhhh, let me play with your hair with my other paw. That’s it, baby… calm down for me…

Deep breaths…

That’s a good little boy. See all this cum? i want you to drink it. 

(the werewolf takes a lick of it)it’s delicious, I promise. such a good load, sweetheart. now lap it up like a good little puppy.

good boy!

attaboy! good puppy. suck the last bit off my claws, baby. 

good boy...

how was that?

good... such a good puppy... you make such a pathetic little human but such a good servant, such an obedient little slut... you’re my obedient little slut, aren’t you?

good puppy. i still didn’t cum though, did i? 

i don’t really care that you’re sensitive, baby. you’ll make me cum regardless. 

do as i say or i’ll (sounds of her pouncing on the human) (her now right next to the humans ear) fuck you up... 

now let me line this cock up with my cunt and... (wet sounds of her lowering herself onto the dick) sensitive? don’t care. i’m going to ride you. (wet fucking sounds)(panting) 

no, get your hands off me. let me pin those lil wrists to the ground... 

good. (she speeds up)

you close again? that’s alright, i won’t let you cum again yet though. 

(breathy moans and panting) 

god... such a good puppy... 

How’s this make you feel? Sensitive? A little bit painful? You’ll get used to it. 

(just wet fucking sounds for a little bit)

Oh, you’re hardening even more inside of me! Good boy! 

(just wet fucking sounds for a little bit again)

(fucking sound stops) wait, let me change positions. (sounds of them moving around in the leaves) let me pin you to this tree...

this is... (labored sigh and wet sound as the cock is put back in, and then a sigh) the amazon position. it’s like missionary but the other way around, it’s like i’m fucking you with your own cock, like your cock is in me, but i’m doing the humping. 

let me just (moan) start again (fucking sounds resume, but slowly) 

You’re… such a good puppy. I’ve wanted to do this for a while but… (moan) didn’t have the… courage to do so.... (moan) until just now… 

Yeah it’s… it’s probably because I’m a wolf now… I’ve always.... (moan) liked you, at least a bit, but (moan) I… I haven’t been motivated enough… Now though, with these hormones, with these changes… in my brain, I feel like… I could fuck anybody… I could do anything, hahaha… 

How do you feel, (moan) slut? (speed up) how’s this feel? My tight furry wolf cunt on your cock? Yeah (moan) does that make my little slut whimper?

Good boy… I (moan) I’m getting close too, I can feel the… I can feel that precum leaking out… 

(they speed up)

(moan) awh, your whimpers are so sweet. Let me just… lick your nipples again… (licking sounds as she fucks him.)

That feel good? 

Such a good boy! Let me lick your good boy neck too.

And then suck… (moan) suck on your nipple… (sucking sounds)

(She moans while sucking his nipple, and they slow down, but don’t cum yet)

G-god… I was really on the edge there… I’m really close. How about you? 

Good, g-good little slut… I’m gonna speed up again and we’ll both cum, okay, my cute little puppy?

good little slut (wet kissing sounds as they speed up)

(after a while she starts moaning into the kiss and the thrusts become more intense but less frequent as the human cums in her. as the werewolf cums, she leans back to let out a loud desperate howl, u can use a howl sound effect for that)

(they keep going slowly and less rough as she catches her breath) (panting) g-god… l-let me just squeeze the last drops out of your good little puppy cock… you were so good for me baby boy… you filled my cunt up so well i-i’m still getting aftershocks f-from it… 

(fucking sounds stop completely)wow… that was amazing…

(catching her breath for a short while)

wanna just… cuddle? bet i’d feel really comfy to cuddle right now, haha… (sounds of them laying down in the leaves) 

okay, put your head at my chest and i’ll hold you tight… 

is this comfy baby? your head at my soft tits? such a sweet puppy…

(sounds of her catching her breath)

want me to stroke your hair again? 

this comfy? (asmr-y hair stroking) good. 

i think i love you… i’m sorry if it’s not like, t-two sided but i’m definitely in love with you…

you like me too? baby i’m so happy to hear that. i’ve liked you for so long and i-i’ve just been to shy to say anything in my like, normal form, you know? but now i got all these hormones! hahah.. 

i love you… l-lemme hold you tighter! (labored sounds of her squeezing the human) 

(her letting out a sigh as she stops squeezing) want me to spoon you? i could caress your chest while i do! 

yeah? okay! (the human turning around in the leaves)

(asmr-y sounds of skin being gently caressed) i-i’m sorry for being so mean earlier… i was really overwhelmed and sexually frustrated… i hope you can forgive me, i really wasn’t myself…

wait, you were into it? hahah, that’s great to hear, baby! i really enjoyed this too. (giggly) Want to like, uh, i guess “dogsit” me the next time i turn as well? (laugh)

(sarcastic)i’m hilarious, i’m aware. 

So this means we’re dating, right? ive always loved you but this form just… gave me the courage to tell you, you know? okay, good. we have like college tomorrow but maybe you could sleep at my place on friday? we could watch a movie and have it a little bit more like, uh, romantic than this? (giggle)

great! that’s a deal then. let’s think of that more tomorrow though, let’s just try to sleep now, or i will, at least. god, i’m so sleepy… 

yeah, it’s late and i just had my like… best orgasm ever… how about you? wanna sleep here too? 

i’m glad! cuddle up to me baby, i’ll warm you up. just make yourself comfy in my soft fur and drift off…

you’re so sweet like this. my sweet boy… 

(she hums a sweet and calm tune for the listener for a while until the audio ends, all while the sound of skin or hair being caressed or played with in an asmr-y way is played)


End file.
